Ishimaru Wants the D(aiya)
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: It is blatantly obvious that Ishimaru is crushing hard on Daiya. Unfortunately, the only one who doesn't even seem to see it, is Daiya himself.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a request fill for an anon who wanted DaIshimaru where Ishimaru is crushing hard for big brother Oowada and it's blatantly obvious to everyone. **

**Pairing: DaIshimaru**

**Warning: Heavy pining (like, serious heavy pining on Ishimaru's part), AU, slight OOCness, language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa**

* * *

"You're staring at him again, Ishimaru," Mondo said in boredom, not taking his eyes off of the magazine in his hands.

Beside him, Ishimaru just continued staring ahead for a few more moments before he shook himself out of his daze. Blinking several moments, the hall monitor turned his attention towards Mondo, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he realized that he had been spoken to. "...What was that, Kyoudai?"

Groaning low in his throat, Mondo closed his magazine and looked at his friend head-on, not amused in the slightest. "I said, you're staring at him. Again."

Ishimaru just looked at Mondo for a few moments before his eyes flickered back to the person that he had been staring at for the past half hour or so. It took a few moments for the words to sink in, but once they did, Ishimaru found himself blushing slightly in embarrassment. "I-I-"

"Don't. I don't even want to hear it. Just...stop staring at him while I'm around. It's weird," Mondo said, nose turned up a bit before he turned his attention back on his magazine.

The hall monitor ducked his head, flustered by the entire situation. His hands were clenched tight in his lap and his back completely straight and tense. He could feel that his face was growing hotter and hotter by the second. He had been slightly aware of the fact that he had been staring at his Kyoudai's brother, but he...he just couldn't help it.

Daiya was exercising _right in front of them_. With _no shirt._

Swallowing thickly, Ishimaru let his eyes move up slightly to see what Mondo was doing. Mondo was still reading the magazine that he had picked up from the store, seeming completely engrossed in it. He stared at his friend for a few moments, noticing that he didn't seem to be paying him any mind. He was completely enthralled in his magazine at the moment. Perfect. So, if he were to just take a small little peek...-

Ishimaru's face turned completely red in an instant when he saw Daiya stretching down to touch his toes, his behind right in the hall monitor's line of sight. Eyes widening, Ishimaru couldn't help but stare at the sight. He knew that he had said that he would only take a small peek so that he didn't get caught staring again, but...

Oh goodness, now he was standing back up and arching his back.

Ishimaru's eyes followed a drop of sweat as it trailed down the older Oowada's back, disappearing into the fabric of his sweat pants. He probably made some sort of noise at that point, but honestly, he wasn't really paying any attention.

It wasn't until a magazine hit him right in the face that Ishimaru jumped and looked back at Mondo, who looked as though he was going to be sick any moment. "K-Kyoudai-"

"No. _No._ I'm done. I'm not going to sit here while you..._eye-fuck_ my _brother_. If you need me, I'll be inside the house. Away from you two." And with that, Mondo stood up from the table and walked out of the garage, slamming the door shut behind him.

Daiya turned his head in the direction of the noise, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He glanced back at Ishimaru, who was now embarrassed, flustered, and horrified. Tilting his head to the side, Daiya let out a questioning noise. "What's up with him?"

Ishimaru just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "No clue..."

Daiya just blinked at Ishimaru for a moment before he shrugged himself, turning back around to concentrate on his exercises. He continued stretching his body, his muscles gleaming in the light thanks to the sweat covering his skin.

Letting out another strangled groan, Ishimaru let his head fall down against the table. Why did he have to fall for the one guy that seemed so oblivious to what his actions did to others around him?

* * *

"Dude, you do know that Ishimaru's practically undressing your brother with his eyes-"

"Yeah Leon, I know. Don't remind me," Mondo said with a groan as they he took a seat at the cafe table.

Daiya had thought that it would be a good idea if they all went out for snacks, since it was nearing the holiday season and different flavors tended to come out. ...Basically, it was an excuse for the older Oowada to get some pumpkin flavored snacks and he dragged along Mondo for the ride, who dragged along Leon and Ishimaru. And currently, Ishimaru and Daiya were at the counter ordering food for all of them while Leon and Mondo had picked a place for them to sit.

Actually, it was more of the fact that Daiya was ordering the food while Ishimaru just stared at him like he was some sort of Greek god.

Leon raised an eyebrow at the display. "...Man, he sure is crushing hard on your bro, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"Don't ya' think we should do something about it?"

"Ishimaru will figure something out eventually. He may act like a helpless puppy, but he's not completely clueless. He'll get past his staring phase and hopefully ask Daiya out already," Mondo said, drawing the conversation to a momentary end.

But of course, Leon had to pick it back right back up. "...Or your brother will just fuck him first."

"_Leon._ I don't want to hear about who my brother might fuck. Especially if it involves one of my friends."

* * *

"And...I'll take one Pumpkin Spice cake," Daiya finished his order, smiling at the cashier with a gentle smile.

The cashier nodded her head, ringing up the entire order before she reached out to collect the money that Daiya handed her. Quickly giving him his change, she moved to go and collect his order, leaving the two males standing by themselves at the counter for a moment. It was a fairly slow day due to the fact that most people were at work at about this time. There were probably about five other people in the cafe, all seated at tables across the room. But none of them were paying them any mind, which made Ishimaru feel a little bit better about his outright staring.

After the incident in the garage, Ishimaru had actually become aware of just how much he tended to stare at the older Oowada and made a habit to try and cut back on that. However, there was only so much that he could do. His subconscious was just too attracted to the other male and if he found himself getting lost in his thoughts for too long, he'd just end up staring at the other male.

It was especially awkward whenever he was invited over to the Oowada household for dinner. He was fairly sure that by now, not only was Mondo aware of his crush, but his mother and father as well.

But before he could even begin to fully stare at Daiya, the cashier came back and handed them their order. Daiya gave the cashier a smile before grabbing the tray, turning towards the hall monitor. "Let's go, Kiyotaka," the older Oowada said before giving Ishimaru the one smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Unable to say anything, he could do nothing but nod his head quickly. He stood in his spot for a moment as Daiya began walking over to where Leon and Mondo were sitting. His cheeks were slowly growing red and he glanced over towards the cashier, who seemed to be giving him a knowing look.

He really needed to do something about this crush...

* * *

To say that it was awkward between the four males would be like saying that the sky was blue.

Ishimaru nursed his cup of tea, glancing around at the other males. Mondo seemed to be just as irritated as he always was nowadays, his scowl aimed at both the hall monitor and Daiya. Leon looked pretty uncomfortable, a frown on his face as he continued eating his cake. And as always, Daiya seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around him.

It was as uncomfortable as it could get.

Biting his bottom lip, Ishimaru glanced down at his watch. They had only been in the cafe for about twenty minutes, and yet, it felt like it had been hours. Letting out a soft sigh, Ishimaru took a sip of his tea. He just wanted to leave right now before he ended up embarrassing himself.

The uncomfortable silence was suddenly cut off my the sound of Daiya trying to suck out the rest of his drink through a straw. Everyone looked over towards the older Oowada for a moment, eyebrows raised. Seeming to notice that he was being stared at, Daiya ceased his noise for a moment, shaking his empty cup for a moment before frowning.

"...I'm going to get another drink. Do anyone else want something?" Daiya asked curiously, standing up from his chair.

Swallowing thickly, Ishimaru gave a sharp nod before clearing his throat. "I...I'd like another tea, if that's alright," he said softly.

Daiya smiled at him and nodded his head before heading off towards the counter. Ishimaru couldn't help but follow him with his eyes, resting his chin on his hands. A soft sigh left his mouth and he felt a small smile working its way onto his face before he turned his head back around to look over at Mondo and Leon. However, he froze when he noticed that both males were looking at him with varying degrees of amusement (Leon) and indignation (Mondo).

"...I-" Ishimaru started to say something, but was quickly cut off by Mondo raising his hand, silencing him.

"Don't. Just...will you just ask my brother out already, Ishimaru? Cause watching you watch my brother isn't something that I really want to see everyday," Mondo said with a loud sigh.

Face bursting with color, Ishimaru grew flustered and quickly shook his head. "I-I can't do that, Kyoudai!"

"Why not? Pretty much everyone knows you wanna fuck his brother," Leon pointed out, taking a bite out of his cake.

Choking loudly, Ishimaru's eyes widening and his mouth opened and closed in horror. At that point, his face looked as though it was going to be permanently red. Not to mention, the beginnings of tears started to well in his eyes from distress. Mondo recognized the signs fairly well and he groaned out loud before smacking Leon across his head. "What he means, Ishimaru, is that there's no point in trying to hide how you feel. I'm sure if we already know about your crush, Daiya knows too."

At that statement, Ishimaru froze yet again and stared at Mondo and Leon. His mouth fell open and he couldn't help but grip onto the edge of his seat. Daiya...Daiya..._knew?_ About his crush? ...Then why hadn't he mentioned it? It wasn't as though the two of them were never together. At any of the times that they were alone, Daiya could have mentioned it!

_So why didn't he?_

While Ishimaru was stuck in his thoughts, Daiya came back holding both his and the hall monitor's drinks. "Here ya' go, Kiyotaka."

Snapping his head up at the sound of his name, Ishimaru stared up at Daiya for a moment. The older Oowada just stared back down at him, smile still present on his face. After a few seconds had passed though, the smile slowly left his face and was replaced by a frown of confusion. "Kiyotaka? What's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost," Daiya remarked, placing Ishimaru's tea down in front of him.

All that Ishimaru could manage to get out of his mouth was a pathetic whimper.

Groaning softly, Mondo pushed himself out of his chair, moving his hand down to grab Leon's arm. "Alright, I think that's our cue. Me and Leon are going to the arcade, Daiya."

Before Daiya or Ishimaru could even say anything, the two males were already moving out of the door, leaving behind their drinks and leftover cake. Daiya just stared at the spots that they had been standing in just a few moments ago before glancing over towards Ishimaru. There was a confused look on his face, not comprehending exactly what had just happened. "...What was that all about?"

Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, Ishimaru just shrugged his shoulders and took a large sip of his tea, wincing as he remembered that it was scolding hot. Hissing softly, he placed the cup down and looked pointedly away from the older Oowada.

Neither male said anything for the next few minutes, not even bothering to make eye contact with one another. Although technically, it was actually Ishimaru who kept refusing to make eye contact. And although the urge to stare at Daiya while the other male was looking out of the window was strong, he held out, not wanting to be caught in yet another awkward situation. However, that didn't last for long, as he found his eyes flickering over to Daiya's fingers, which were drumming on the table lightly.

"_He has really nice fingers...,"_ Ishimaru thought to himself.

"Kiyotaka, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Daiya asked suddenly, resting his forearms on the table.

Lifting his gaze up to meet Daiya's eyes, Ishimaru swallowed thickly and nodding his head. "G-go ahead."

Brushing a stray hair out of his face, Daiya raised an eyebrow in question. "...Would you be interested in me taking you out to dinner next week?"

"_Huh?"_ Ishimaru questioned, nearly falling out of his chair in shock. He...had actually not been expecting to hear such a thing from Daiya's mouth. Honestly for a moment, he had figured that maybe it was just his subconscious playing tricks on him.

Not seeming fazed by his reaction at all, Daiya just continued talking. "I mean, I've been pretty sure for a while that you have feelings for me, and I definitely feel something towards you. So, why not just go out on a date? There's this new steakhouse down the street that sells amazing steak."

Ishimaru's mouth was falling open at that point, no noises leaving his mouth. All of this was coming out of absolutely nowhere! Daiya had just..._confessed to him! _He had admitted to liking Ishimaru, of having at least a passing interest in him! Heart beating rapidly in his chest, Ishimaru took in several breaths to try and calm himself down, but that was kind of hard to do when he was mentally freaking out. What was he supposed to do?! What was he supposed to say?! He wanted to say yes, of course he would love to go out with Daiya on a date, but how did he say that? He didn't want to come across as too excited. But on the other hand, he didn't want to come across as not interested.

_What did he do?_

While Ishimaru was stuck in his mental breakdown, Daiya reached a hand across the table and grabbed one of hands, pulling it towards the center of the table. "Stop thinking so much Kiyotaka. Just say yes," Daiya said with a chuckle.

Breathless for a moment, Ishimaru was slowly drawn out of his thoughts and without even thinking, he nodded his head and breathed out, _"Yes."_

* * *

"You know, just because you two are together doesn't mean that you have to hang over each other all over house," Mondo grunted as he walked into the living room where Ishimaru and Daiya were sprawled out across the couch, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

Giving a faint smirk at his brother, Daiya just wrapped his arms tighter around Ishimaru and burrowed his face in his lover's hair. "Jealous, little brother? Is Kuwata-kun not giving you enough love and care?"

Flushing bright red, Mondo sputtered for a few moments before walking out of the room. Daiya just chuckled before turning his full attention back on Ishimaru, who had his face burrowed in the older Oowada's chest in embarrassment.

"You need to stop baiting Kyoudai like that, Daiya," Ishimaru mumbled into Daiya's chest, lifting his face up to look at his love.

Smiling in amusement, Daiya just grinned and patted Ishimaru on his head. "But he just makes it so easy, Kiyotaka. It's hard _not _to bait him."

Huffing, Ishimaru just rolled his eyes and laid his head back on Daiya's chest. "Well, resist the urge."

"But _Kiyotaka..._"

"Whining will get you nowhere, Daiya."

"...Well, what if I had something to distract me from Mondo?"

"...Like what?"

"..."

"..."

"...Daiya, get your hand off of my behind this instant."

* * *

**A/N: Woooow, this was all kinds of terrible. :'DDDDD **

**I hope that this was okay, anon. ;a;**


End file.
